My Guild, My Life
by megzy4242
Summary: For each Guild, there's someone who lives while the Guild lives. Whatever happens to the Guild directly effects that person. All those people are way above the sky watching their respective Guilds. What happens the girl FairyTail goes to watch her guild in the Grand Magic Games with all of her friends and falls off the clouds and into the arena? Well, you'll just have to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, had been all week. It was finally time for the Guild Games. We all sat around the huge hole in the clouds, watching our Guild fight for the title of "strongest". Once the festivities started and each challenge ended, one by one my fellow Guild leaders would walk away with heads hung in shame. After each day, I would watch as my friends would walk by, chattering about the humans' wins and loses.

Unfortunately, I was not a part of it. I had been bed ridden for weeks now, sitting at home and listening to the cheers of my companions outside. Sabertooth would always come to see me throughout the day, repeating everything that had happened. I was getting stronger each day, little by little because of my Guild. However, Sabertooth did not think I was ready to go outside just yet. He was deathly afraid for my life.

Apparently, my Guild had put two teams into the games, but neither was doing that well up until just recently. Because of those winnings, my strength was returning bit by bit. I begged Sabertooth to let me go the Edge, the nickname for the hole in our cloud.

"I don't know. You know how they get. Everyone gets so crazy, what if you collapse again?" he asks, taking my hand.

"That was seven years ago! I am much better now! See?" I stand from my chair and sashay down the hall and back, a sexy grin across my lips. He smiled and shook his head, reaching for my hand again and pulling me into his lap.

"I don't want to see you get hurt is all. You never know what the humans will do. You of all people would now that!"

"Saber, I know! I will be fine! And if anything happens, you'll be there," I whisper, touching my forehead to his. "FairyTail needs me and I need them."

Saber thinks for a moment, defeat creeping into his eyes. "Fine you can come with me. But we should hurry before our spots get taken-!"

I press my lips to Saber's open mouth, daring to brush my tongue over his. When I pulled back, complete shock had taken over his features. I screamed out my thanks and ran for the door, pulling his hand with me.

When we got there, the crowd seemed to part in front of me, directing us towards the Winner's Box. That was where all the Guild leaders would sit if your Guild got into the games. We all had to stay about a foot or so away from the Edge for it was like a vacuum, get too close and it will pull you right in. the Winner's Box was higher than the crowd was and was a little bit closer to the Edge so we could see the whole arena and the fights clearly.

Saber went in front of me to open the door with his key, the only way to get into the box. We walked up the steps and everyone turned to look at us, their eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

"Fairy!" they exclaimed, rushing over to chatter excitedly about the games.

"Glad you could make it," Pegasus murmured, tugging me into a seat beside her. She was an older woman, much like the human woman who ran Lamia Scale but much sweeter. Lamia herself sat on the other side of Pegasus, her eyes focusing on the games below.

Our chairs were screwed to the floor so the current would not take us away. The balcony's rail was clear so we could see through it, but was about waist high to prevent anyone from being pulled in. the chairs themselves were close to the rail, all lined up in a row. Saber and I watched the match unfolding before us.

"Just in time, huh?" he whispered as our teams dragon slayers duked it out under us.

"Yea, just in time for you to witness your Guild's ass being whooped!"

"In your dreams! Sting and Rouge have been training super hard this year! You are so going down!"

"We'll see about that!" I replied, poking his shoulder and fixing my attention to my boys. Natsu and Gajeel against Sting and Rouge, a battle that was sure to please. Saber and I had walked up at the very end, the winner seeming to be Saber's Guild.

_Come on you guys! I came out here to see us win! _I screamed in my thoughts, willing the two male Dragon Slayers to stand. I closed my eyes and wished harder, opening them back again, when a gasp filled the audience.

Natsu and Gajeel were standing! They showed no weakness and even little bruising! Happiness surged within me while a frown slowly crept onto Saber's face. A few moments passed and FairyTail was declared victorious!

The humans down in the stands erupted in cheers just as all of the people around me did the same. I stood with my hands in the air, cheering as loud as I possibly could. I turned to Saber, his face openly surprised.

"I told you!" I shouted, repeatedly poking his sides and shoulders. "FAIRYTAIL IS AMAZING!" I exclaimed, standing on my chair in victory.

Saber recovered from his shock and laughed at my expense. "Would you get down from there? You're going to hurt someone!"

"Oh relax. No one's going to get hurt-!" The chair under me creaked, and then gave out from under me. The wood underneath the chairs was old and not used to weight, so it too fell apart when my feet connected with it.

My eyes went wide and a blood-curdling scream escaped my lips as my world whooshed by me. I could make out Saber leaning over my chair with his hand through the hole, but I had not grabbed onto him in time. Sabertooth could not save me. I was to hit the unforgiving ground of the arena below. I thought of my wings, but soon found out I was not strong enough yet to use them.

The ground was coming up to meet me, faster than it should be possible. I resisted trying to come up with a way to save myself, and just turned to face the clouds. I was too far down to make out the Edge although I knew everyone at home could see me. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments once I was inside the arena.

I could see faces from the audience and from all the Guilds. I could pick out Saber's Guild and Lamia's. The women who belonged to Mermaid Heel's Guild were there and Pegasus' crew. I turned my head and there was FairyTail, horror written on every single face.

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge were still on the battlefield. They had formed a sort of circle, all four men looking up. I know because when my body hit the ground, I had landed dead center and their faces were the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first FanFiction that i'm publishing on this website and hope you enjoy it! I don't know exactly how this is all going to play out, but if you have any suggestions for me to make the story a little better, feel free to leave a comment! I hope i will be able to respond, possibly in some of the chapters as they keep coming. Speaking of which, i haven't completely figured out how i will be posting them, so just bare with me until i get all this under control.**

**As always, i do not own any of the names in this story (except for the concept of the Guild Leaders). If you have any questions, concerns, drop a comment!**

**~Megzy4242**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sabertooth

She stood right here, just a few moments ago. I had her in my grasp. And yet, she still fell.

Murmurs arose from the crowd, people coming up to the barricade to try to see what had happened. I stood over her chair, my hand sticking through the hole as if waiting for her hand to magically appear in mine.

"Well, this is a predicament," Pegasus proclaimed.

"Come over here, Saber. We don't want you falling down there too!" Quatro Cerberus says, laying a gentle hand my shoulder. The men in his guild had made a bet with Elfman from Fairy's guild, turning the guild into Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games. Up here, we stick to calling him Cerberus.

I jumped at the touch. "No! I have to go down there!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Mermaid whispers, touching her hair and twirling it between her fingers.

"I have no choice! We cannot just leave her down there! The humans are unpredictable. We do not know what they will do to her! And she is so weak already, there is just no way she can come back here on her own. I have to go after her," I stated, moving to the balcony.

"But what will they do to you!" Lamia cries, grabbing onto my waist to try to hold me back.

"As long as they leave her alone, then it doesn't matter. I'm going whether you want me to or not." I climbed onto the rail.

Pegasus' old, wrinkled hand tugged on my elbow. "Sabertooth. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

I sighed. "I have no choice." I gently pulled her hand off me, and then faced the Edge. I could feel the tug of the suction the Edge produced. It clawed at my clothes, daring me to jump. So, with one last breath, I did.

In mid-air, I changed into my second form, a saber tooth tiger. I hopped from one cloud to the next, following the path Fairy took. I saw the arena loom out of the clouds. I took one last leap and landed directly over Fairy.

My paws crashed to the dirt ground, shaking the entire building violently. I threw my head back and roared at the audience, making it perfectly clear she was mine. The four dragon slayers backed away from us, their eyes darting between Fairy and me.

When I decided they were far enough away, I changed back and crouched closer to Fairy's face. Her eyes were closed, her skin a deathly white. Her pale lips were parted ever so slightly, as if she were asleep.

I touched her cheek, brushing my fingertips over her. "No…" I started to panic. No blood rushed up to meet my touch, no pulse beat through her perfect body. I was losing her and I did not know how to stop it.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted, slamming my fists into the ground. Her body jumped, just as the arena did under the impact of my hands, then landed solidly again with a thud. The audience was screaming from being jostled all over the place, but none of the noise mattered to me.

I pulled Fairy into my arms, holding her close to my chest. Just then, four huge crashes shook the arena, one after the other. People were starting to get up and leave, running past one another in an attempt to save their lives.

I turned to see the other Guild Leaders standing behind me. Lamia, Pegasus, Cerberus, and Mermaid stood before me, their faces grim.

"You shouldn't have come down here!" Cerberus proclaimed.

"I had no other choice! How else was she going to get back home?"

"Well you can't bring her up there now! Not when she's so weak. Poor girl has been jostled so much it'll be a miracle if she wakes up!" Mermaid cried, touching Fairy's porcelain shoulder.

"Don't say that! Of course she'll wake up," Lamia coos, bringing Fairy's hanging arm into the safety of her lap.

"Why can't I bring her back home?"

"She's too weak! You said it yourself. She can't come back home until she becomes strong enough to take the pressure of the Edge," Pegasus states.

"So what do you propose we do? I'm not leaving her here, alone."

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Crashing into here like that. Do you even know what this is?" a voice shrieked.

I turned to the noise and found a small pumpkin-head man jumping up and down in fury. His hat was bouncing on his head, making his fit more comical than anything else.

"You see? Now they're turning into pumpkin people!" I stated, nodding my head to the little man beside me.

"I'll have you know-!"

"Shut up, will you?" Cerberus sighs, pushing the little man's hat down over his head.

"Cerberus, must you?"

"He's annoying me, Lamia. What do you want me to do?"

"Now now, let's not fight."

"Can we get out of here? This place is already pitting us against one another!"

As our little group argues over nonsense, a loud, shrill whistle pierces through the air, cutting us all off.

"Oi, oi. What is the problem here?" the pink-haired boy Fairy always referred to as Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I turned around once again to face him, my body easily towering over his. "Nothing a human like you can deal with."

"Saber…" Lamia warned.

"Is she okay?!" a little girl cried, running out from a corridor off to my left. I think I remember Fairy calling her Wendy a few times, but the name and face don't seem to be clicking in my mind right now.

"She's fine." I state coldly, moving Fairy away from the girl's fingers.

"Saber let the poor girl help! You are Wendy right. Of Fairy Tail?" Mermaid asks. The girl nods. "So you have healing powers, right?"

"Yea…but I think she needs more than just my help. There's an infirmary downstairs. If you want, I can take you there!"

"Wendy, wait a minute. You can't trust these people just yet. We don't know if they're our enemies or…what they are for that matter."

"We are the Guild Leaders. Our lives directly effects the life of every guild there is. And this girl? She is your Guild Leader. So I suggest you help me out, unless you want Fairy Tail to disband forever," I growled at Natsu. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little, shock written on his face.

I didn't like the fact that we were allowing humans to help take care of my Fairy, but I was desperate. The little Wendy girl led me and the other Guild Leaders down into the infirmary. The rest of the Fairy Tail guild had started to congregate around Natsu, their eyes lingering on our receding figures.

My little Fairy was the Guild Leader of that mess of a guild? No wonder why she was so weak… It was going to take a long time before she was going to be able to come home if those are the people dictating whether she lives….or dies.


	3. Sorry

**Sorry guys, but i have no idea where i'm going with this story. i think that i'll just get rid of it and start something else. i have plenty of other ideas for new stories, so keep on reading if you like my stuff ^-^.**

**if and readers have an idea of where they'd like to take this FanFiction, feel free to PM me or leave a reveiw on this story and you can have it :). Just let me know! Maybe you're ideas will spark something in me? i don't know, but anyways let me know if you want it or if you have an idea for me!**

**I am truly sorry for letting you guys down, but i have other ideas i'd like to try out! Hopefully you'll stay faithful readers ^-^**

**~Megzy4242**


End file.
